Tentation
by Carlie83
Summary: Un Severus égoïste et fou amoureux. Quoi de mieux? De la romance, fluffy, tout mignon.


TENTATION

_Merci pour l'accueil et les reviews que vous avez laissé sur PENCHANT. Cela fait extrêmement plaisir, donne envie de continuer et de partager les histoires suivantes avec vous._

_Pour celle-ci, on a un Hermione/Severus tout mignon et tout fluffy. Pour ceux qui aiment Rogue avec son caractère de cochon, ce n'est pas ici que vous allez le trouver._

_Bonne lecture !_

Os

Severus était dans son fauteuil, un verre de Whisky pur feu à la main, il réfléchissait à cette année scolaire qui touchait à sa fin. Tout avait changé durant c'est 12 derniers mois. Lord Voldemort avait été défait par ce bon à rien de Potter, et contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait imaginé il était encore vivant. _Vivant et Libre_. Le trio d'Or l'avait sauvé de la mort par deux fois. La première fois dans la cabane hurlante et la seconde fois en témoignant devant le magenmagot.

Il pensait être débarrassé d'eux une bonne fois pour toute lors de son retour à Poudlard mais c'était sans compter Hermione et son amour pour les études. Elle était la seule du trio à avoir repris ses études. Au début, il l'avait ignoré. Il ne lui accordait aucune importance, ne se donnait même plus la peine de lui faire des remarques acerbes.

Puis, il avait remarqué que quelque chose avait changé chez elle. Les jours passés et il la remarquait, elle ne faisait plus sa miss je-sais-tout, à peine si elle levait la main en cours. Certes ses résultats étaient toujours les meilleurs que Poudlard avait connus, mais elle avait « grandit ». La guerre l'avait fait mûrir plus vite que prévus. Elle n'était pas la jeune femme qu'elle devait être, elle était une femme entière avec ses convictions propres et ses combats intérieurs.

_Hermione…_ Comme un imbécile, il était doucement mais sûrement tombé amoureux d'elle. L'homme le plus noir et le plus aigri que Poudlard avait pu connaitre était tombé amoureux de la meilleure élève, de la fille du Trio d'Or. _Imbécile_. Un soir, elle avait toqué à son bureau. Un livre à la main, elle lui avait demandé de l'aider dans ses recherches. Elle cherchait une solution, précisément, elle cherchait à créer une potion pour rendre aux personnes torturées, une partie de leurs capacités. _Pour les parents de Londubat à tous les coups s'était-il dit._ Il l'avait traité d'imbécile, beaucoup avait essayé de trouver une solution et personne n'avait réussi.

Mais ce n'est pas peu dire qu'Hermione était têtue, elle lui avait présenté sa théorie de force. Et contre toute attente, il avait accepté, intrigué. Mélanger les effets d'un sort et d'une potion pour pallier au manque de leur utilisation seule. C'était un défi que personne ne s'était lancé et qui, si cela venait à fonctionner, révolutionnerait ce que l'on savait de la magie jusqu'à maintenant.

Alors, ils s'étaient retrouvés soir après soir, recherchant et lisant des livres, faisant des tests. De deux soirs par semaine, ils en étaient rapidement venus à se voir tous les soirs où leurs emplois du temps le leur permettaient. D'abords ne parlant que de leur projet, puis de leur vie actuelle et surtout de la guerre.

Severus avait vite compris que la démarche d'Hermione lui permettait de se racheter face aux morts qu'elle avait dû commettre durant la bataille. Et rien que pour cela, il l'admira encore plus. Travailler avec quelqu'un d'intelligent, et qui comprenait presque aussi bien que lui l'art des potions, forçait l'admiration de Severus. Il savait qu'elle était intelligente, qu'elle avait lu la plupart des livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il pourrait même jurer qu'elle les avait tous lus.

Travailler avec quelqu'un, lui avait fait changer sa méthode de travail. Et tous les jours, il se mettait à espérer de retrouver au plus vite Hermione et travailler avec elle dans son laboratoire pendant des heures. Un comportement de vrai adolescent. Son travail en solitaire lui apparaissait bien fade en comparaison.

Plusieurs coups retentirent avant que la porte de s'ouvre. Severus regarda Hermione s'avançait vers lui. Le regard noir.

_Je ne suis plus ton élève Severus ! Et tu n'es pas mon maître vu que tu as refusé de me prendre en apprentissage. Alors ne me convoque pas comme une simple élève à qui tu aurais donné une retenue ! _s'exclama Hermione

_Hermione…_ soupira Severus

_Quoi ? tu vas me punir par ce que je t'ai crié dessus ?_

_Ne me tente pas ! Mais la punition serait loin d'être celle que tu imagines…_

Choquée, Hermione resta interdite par les paroles du maître de potions. _Si seulement cela pouvait être vraie…_

_Je suis là _reprit elle essayant de reprendre une respiration calme_, alors dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire au lieu de rester planter là !_

_Je t'avais promis de réfléchir à ta demande de devenir mon apprentie et de t'expliquer mes raisons quel que soit mon choix…_

_Et à la place tu as préférés me dire d'accepter l'apprentissage des sortilèges_ le coupa la brune

_Veux-tu bien arrêter de parler et m'écouter s'il te plait ?_ l'interrompit-il. _Tu ne seras plus mon élève à partir de cette nuit, à minuit…_

Hermione voulu répondre mais se tut. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait voulu que tout se déroule de cette manière. C'est lui qui l'avait convoqué dans son bureau, alors qu'il parle. Elle aviserait en fonction de ses explications…

_Je ne peux pas te prendre en tant qu'apprentie. Non seulement j'en suis incapable mais surtout je suis assez égoïste pour te voir Apprentie en Sortilège plutôt qu'en Potion_. Avoua-t-il. _Te prendre en tant qu'apprentie, nous aurait liés par un contrat qui aurait détruit notre relation_.

_Détruire Severus ? On n'a aucune relation toi et moi, tu y as veillé dès le début !_

ooo

_Dernier essai pour la soirée Miss Granger._ Annonça le professeur. _Il commence à se faire tard et je voudrai que vous évitiez de vous endormir pendant mon cours demain matin._

_Bien professeur._

Cela faisait maintenant 4 mois que le professeur et l'étudiante travaillaient sur leur projet dès que leur emploi du temps respectif le leur permettait. Severus avait donné à la jeune étudiante une lettre qui la couvrait pour toutes les sorties nocturnes qu'elle pouvait faire après le couvre-feu. C'était une première dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard, encore plus quand on pense que l'idée venait du professeur lui-même. Rusard avait eu beau râler, se mettre à dos le professeur était toujours une mauvaise idée. Même si la guerre était finie.

_Une dernière fois, n'oubliez pas, vous devez lancer le sort au moment même où le napel entrera dans le chaudron_ répéta Rogue pour la millionième fois selon Hermione. _A trois._

1… 2… 3… Fiiuuuuuiit!

Hermione regarda le professeur s'approcher du chaudron. Aucune explosion cette fois-ci, juste un long sifflement le temps que le napel coule. _On ne peut pas s'être complétement loupé n'est-ce pas ? _pensa Hermione_. On était sûre de nos calculs cette fois…_

_Eh bien, Miss Granger, je crois que nous avons réussi notre première potion. A savoir maintenant si les effets seront durables ou non._ Confia le sombre professeur.

_C'est vrai professeur ? Nous avons réussi ? Pour de bon ? Elle ne va pas nous exploser dessus comme celle de tout à l'heure ?_ Questionna Hermione

_Il semble bien. J'irai demain à Sainte Mangouste voir les docteurs et les familles qui ont donnés leurs accords pour les tests. Nous en serons entièrement sûres demain soir mais nous sommes sur la meilleure piste que nous avons eu depuis le début de nos recherches _déclara t'il

_Mais c'est merveilleux !_ s'écria Hermione, et elle lui sauta dessus.

Elle ne sut pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête, son objectif était de le prendre dans ses bras mais là elle se retrouvait à l'embrasser. Elle avait posé le regard sur ses lèvres et elle avait succombé à la tentation, comme aimanté. Au moment où elle prit conscience de son geste, elle sentit les bras de son professeur passer dans son dos pour la presser contre lui un peu plus. Appréciant le geste de possession, Hermione passa les bras autour de son cou et approfondis le baiser.

Sans pouvoir dire combien de temps ils étaient restés là à s'embrasser, ils se séparèrent. Le rouge aux joues Hermione n'osait pas le regarder.

_Je suis désolée professeur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris _s'excusa platement Hermione

_Si j'avais su qu'il fallait qu'on s'embrasse pour entendre des excuses sincères de ta part, je t'aurai embrassé plus tôt Hermione_ répondit Severus.

Surprise, Hermione regarda le sourire en coin de son professeur et eu de nouveau envie de l'embrasser. Severus dû se rendre compte de son trouble car il continua :

_On ne peut pas recommencer Hermione, ni continuer. Tu es certes majeure mais tu restes mon élève. Si on continue dans cette direction, tu risquerais d'être renvoyé de Poudlard sans pouvoir passer ton diplôme._

_Severus je…_ le prénom de son professeur sonnait d'une merveilleuse manière quand elle le prononçait. _Tu me tiendras au courant si nous avons réussi ?_ demanda-t-elle finalement.

_Bien sûr, c'est notre travail Hermione._

_Dans ce cas, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit professeur._

Au moment où Hermione allait sortir, Severus reprit :

_La lettre que je t'ai faite fonctionne jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Si jamais il te prend envie d'en apprendre plus sur les potions._

Hermione partit le sourire aux lèvres. Pour sûre qu'elle allait revenir.

ooo

La jeune femme continua, les larmes aux yeux mais se retenant de pleurer. _Je ne craquerai pas devant lui._

_Quand tu m'as dit qu'il fallait attendre, qu'une relation entre un professeur et une élève, même majeure, aurait des conséquences pour nous. J'ai attendu. J'ai compris, vraiment. Mais que tu me refuses l'apprentissage, que tu refuses que je sois là près de toi pendant trois ans, cela montre parfaitement qu'il n'y aura pas de relation qu'elle quel soit entre nous !_

_Tout est dans le mot « apprentissage » Hermione. Dis-moi, _questionna Rogue, _que connais tu du contrat qui relis un maitre à son apprentis ?_

Face au silence de la jeune fille, il reprit :

_Une des clauses obligatoires, présentes dans tous contrats stipule qu'il ne peut y avoir autre chose qu'une relation apprentie/maître entre les signataires. Cette clause permet de maintenir un niveau de sécurité certain quand une potion est en cours de création. Une explosion peut vite arriver quand deux personnes sont occupées à faire autre chose… Alors oui Hermione, je suis égoïste pour ne pas vouloir te prendre en tant qu'apprentie. Je suis égoïste car je sais que peu importe le domaine pour lequel tu travailles, tu réussiras de la meilleure manière qui puisse exister. Je suis égoïste car je préfère te voir travailler avec un autre dans un autre domaine que le mien, plutôt que de devoir te voir tous les jours sans pouvoir t'approcher et te toucher. Je suis égoïste car te refuser cette apprentissage me permettra de construire une relation tout autre qu'apprentie et maitre avec toi _termina Severus

La jeune fille resta interdite, comprenant enfin pourquoi Severus ne voulait pas d'un apprentissage avec elle. Comprenant enfin les sentiments qu'il lui refusait depuis des mois… Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes, voir Severus incapable de soutenir son regard dans l'attente de sa réponse lui faisait fondre le cœur. Elle voyait pour la première fois l'homme qu'elle aimait s'ouvrir à elle complètement et montrer qu'y était vraiment, l'Homme sous la carapace.

_Severus… _chuchota Hermione tout en s'avançant vers lui. _Il est minuit passé, alors embrasse moi_

Et Severus lui obéit, pour la première fois.

Fin.


End file.
